


Ultimatum

by klutzy_girl



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Roz realizes Niles was right about her feelings for Frasier after the ultimatum, but telling him the truth is a daunting task.





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Frasier nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Roz couldn’t get Niles’ question out of her head and tried to push it aside. Frasier was her best friend and that was that. So when the last of the denial she was trying to cling to finally fell away and realization hit, she was rocked back on her feet. “Holy shit, I’m in love with Frasier,” she muttered to herself. What was she supposed to do with this? He was with Julia and had picked his girlfriend over him. She never should have given him the ultimatum in the first place but hadn’t been thinking straight and had finally figured why. Why hadn’t she caught on sooner? Fuck, they had been friends for so long and now she was looking at everything in a different light. So, in a sense of panic, she fled to Niles and Daphne’s apartment and impatiently waited for them to answer the door. 

“Something’s wrong,” Daphne observed upon seeing the look on her face.

Roz went off on a rant she was sure her friend couldn’t understand by the look on her face and was relieved when Niles finally showed up. “What is the problem?” he asked, trying to calm her down.

Finally deflated and defeated, Roz could only stare at the floor. “I’m in love with Frasier. You were right,” she mumbled.

“What?” asked a confused Daphne, who hadn’t heard a word of what she said.

She looked up. “I’m in love with Frasier!”

Unsurprised, Niles ushered her to the couch. “My words had an impact on you?” he guessed.

Roz nodded. “I didn’t think you were right but then I couldn’t stop thinking about it. What am I going to do?”

“Tell him. It’ll work out,” Daphne advised, a smile on her face. She snuck a glance towards her husband and grinned at him.

Niles grinned back at her before turning his attention back to Roz. “You need to be honest with him about everything, even if it doesn’t work out the way you want it to.”

“I’m scared,” she confessed, blowing out a breath.

“And that’s perfectly normal but you’ll regret it if you don’t tell him.” Daphne patted her shoulder and then pulled her best friend in for a hug. 

“Thanks guys,” she told them, standing up. 

“You’re welcome. And good luck!” Niles wanted both of them to be happy, and if it was with each other, that’d be perfect.

“Call me later!” Daphne called after Roz as she left.

“I will!” Roz called back. When she finally got to Frasier’s apartment, she began to panic. Her heart pounded in her chest, her hands got clammy, and she felt a little bit nauseated. She hoped Julia wasn’t there (for multiple reasons) because she didn’t know what she’d do if Frasier chose her again. This could blow up in her face.

Frasier eyed her warily when he opened the door. “Roz, what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.” She blew past him and sat down on the table. He reluctantly sat down in Martin’s chair.

“Is this about your ultimatum?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry, Frasier - I fucked up. I know I shouldn’t have given you an ultimatum, and this isn’t an excuse, but I wasn’t thinking straight. Can you forgive me?”

He nodded. “Of course I forgive you. Can you forgive me for picking Julia?” He had ultimately realized his mistake and had broken her up with just a little while ago.

“Yeah, definitely.” They sat in silence for about five minutes as Roz tried to work up the courage to confess her feelings to him.

“Roz, you okay?” Frasier finally questioned, wondering why the tension was suddenly so thick he could cut it with a knife. And why was he falling back on a cliche? Huh.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her palms still sweating, Roz realized they were now also shaking. Shit. 

“Roz, tell me what’s bothering you. Is something else wrong?” He hoped it wasn’t anything too serious and tried to stifle the feeling that he knew where this was going. What if he was mistaken? He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with her.

“Sort of.” Fuck, why couldn’t she stop shaking? Her whole body was trembling now and she willed it to stop but that wasn’t happening.

“Whatever it is, we’ll work it out,” he assured her, hoping he was right.

“Let’s hope you’re right. Fuck it. I’m in love with you. Probably have been for a while.” She cringed, her body still trembling, awaiting a rejection.

He fist-pumped. “I knew it!” Off her glare, Frasier shrunk back. “Sorry. I just had a feeling about why you gave me the ultimatum and I’m pleased to be right.”

Awkward silence again. “Are you pleased for a different reason?” Roz finally ventured.

Frasier nodded. “I’m in love with you too, Roz. I’ve been sitting here thinking and you’re my best friend. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, and I don’t want it either. You’re my future.”

She teared up. “You’re a sap.”

“Guilty,” he acknowledged, his lips curling up into a smile.

“Shut up!” But Roz laughed then leaned forward and kissed him. “At least I’m almost done shaking,” she murmured when they pulled apart.

“That is wonderful news.”

“And what about you and Julia?”

“We broke up,” he answered.

“Good. I’m grateful that bitch finally got us to acknowledge something we’ve ignored for years but you deserve better than her. I can’t believe you were even with her in the first place.” Jealousy flared up again but Roz squashed it - she won and was with the man she loved. There was absolutely no need to be jealous. 

Frasier shook his head. “It just occured to me - we’re worse than Niles and Daphne. It took us longer to admit that there was something between us!”

Roz burst into laughter. “We almost gave in a few times before having sex but I see what you mean. They’re going to throw this in our faces, aren’t they?”

“Probably.” Then he had enough of talking so he leaned forward and kissed her. “You want to take this into the bedroom?” he asked after pulling away.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re a horny bastard but you already know the answer. You’re lucky I love you, you egotistical dork.”

Pretending to be outraged and offended, he went to deny her words but couldn’t. “It’s wonderful to hear those words.”

Suddenly shy, Roz’s cheeks reddened. “Same here.”

While she never should have given the ultimatum in the first place, Roz found she couldn’t regret it because it had led to something wonderful. And she couldn’t wait to see where this led - neither could Frasier. The two of them definitely had a future together.


End file.
